Electric storage batteries especially lead acid atorage batteries for automobiles are well known. Specifically, there are known to be in existence side terminal batteries with cable connectors which shield the electrical junction between the terminal and connector from environmental corrosive attack. These side terminal batteries, because of the location of the terminal and cable connector, isolate and protect the electrical junction between the terminal and the connector from the primary places of corrosive attack. A battery of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,730 issued to General Motors Corporation. A serious problem with this type of battery is that the battery terminal itself comprises a small bolt which, if it must be removed from the battery, is extremely difficult to remove and, in addition, there is extreme difficulty in quickly disconnecting the battery if it is necessary to do so while working on the car or for various other reasons. This is because the end of the battery terminal is so small it requires a special socket wrench to remove it and if there is any deterioration of the bolt, it could be extremely difficult to remove. For this reason, it becomes very difficult in the battery thus described to quickly disconnect the battery.